


Pyrotechnics

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo prepares for July 4th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrotechnics

As I turned onto our street, I finally noticed the thing looming, just barely visible, over the roofline of our house. It filled me with dread. I drove a bit faster the rest of the way to our driveway.

Opening the front door to find the living room filled with wooden crates, the return address on the shipping label being the nearest Sweepers salvage yard, just made that dread increase. I saw Duo bent over one of the open crates, pulling out grease-covered objects.

“Duo, why is there a Leo in our back yard?”

“Don’t worry. It’s one of the decommed ones the government is selling.”

I watched as he pulled out yet another grease-covered object, checked a piece of paper next to him, nodded to himself, and placed it on the carpet. We’re going to need new carpet after this.

“Duo… why is there a Leo _in our back yard_?”

“Oh… umm… I may have already fixed the flight stabilizer and the boosters. I parked it there.”

A bit better of an answer but still not enough.

“Why is there a _Leo_ in our back yard?”

Duo waved a grease-covered hand in the vague direction of the bookshelf. “Y’know that book ‘Fei got me last Christmas? Was readin’ it recently and decided to give some of ‘em a try.”

When Wufei had asked if a book was an okay gift for Duo I hadn’t thought much of it. I was expecting some sort of life lessons self help book, collection of short stories, or something on mythology or history from the former scholar. When Duo unwrapped _The Pyromaniac’s Guide to Pyrotechnics_ I realised my mistake.

“And how is a Leo involved?”

“The book just has regular fireworks. They looked too easy. So I started to think if I could make firework ammunition. But then I’d need something to fire it. So, of course I need a Leo.”

“Of course.” I’m going to kill Wufei.

**Author's Note:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For those of you who celebrate, have a safe and happy Independence Day. :)
> 
> (decommed = decommissioned)


End file.
